Complicated
by EllieDoesFanficbadly
Summary: My name is Laci Black. And I have found myself in a rather peculiar situation. It's complicated. Rated T just to be safe. Main protagonist is an OC, but I have no idea how to add that to list of characters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi guys. This is my first ever fanfic, so it probably won't be any good. Just a little disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters (apart from Laci, I guess.), they either belong to J K Rowling or Stephanie Meyer. Oh, and Stephenie Meyer is NOT a vampire in disguise, I just used that idea for the fanfic :) enjoy!**

Chapter 1.

My name is Laci Black. And I have found myself in a rather peculiar situation.

It's complicated.

Let me start from the beginning. Well, not the beginning of time, but – yeah, you get the picture. The beginning of the story.

My mother is Renesmee Black (formerly Cullen) and my father is Jacob Black. Sound familiar? Not surprised. My grandmother (though I just call her Bella, she says "Granny" makes her feel old. Which I still don't understand because, you know, _eternally young_.) wrote an autobiography, but to the human/muggle world (yes, I said muggle. I told you it gets complicated.) it's just another soppy fantasy romance novel. One of my cousins – at least _I think_ she's my cousin, it's complicated – created an alias under the name "Stephanie Meyer". (So in all those interviews you see, just remember. That woman has killed deer. Lots of deer.)

So here I am. The horrendous monster that is a third vampire, a third werewolf and a third human. Ugh. My father pitied me, even before I was born. My Aunt (great aunt, whatever.) Rosalie, however, was ecstatic. From what Carlisle could tell, I was not growing as rapidly as my mother had. It would be 6 months before I was born, and I have grown up as any regular child would since. At least that's _something_.

A little after I was born, the rest of my family had to move away from Forks. They had left before, just when my mother had stopped growing, and then they came back. And then they left again. Only this time, guess what? It was COMPLICATED. Ugh. I hate that word.

My father couldn't leave his pack, or he would start to age. They too had moved out of Forks, and then back in again. But they had only just settled back down. So they couldn't move again. But my Aunt Rosalie didn't want to be away from me, nor did my parents (obviously). So there was a compromise. In the holidays I would leave Forks to give my parents some _alone time_ (gross) and go and spend them with my family – Bella, Edward, Carlisle, Esme, Aunt Alice, Uncle Jasper, Uncle Emmett and, of course, my Aunt Rosalie. It was... interesting. But fun. Just like any other human child, I slept and ate human food, so Esme had great fun learning to make all sorts of recipes for me to try out. Needless to say, I was never hungry when I visited my family.

And that's about it. Oh, and one more thing you need to know – Due to the fact I was part vampire AND part werewolf, there was a... concern. That I would be a baby that was able to phase (due to the whole phasing-when-near-vampires thing). But when I hadn't phased by the age of ten, Carlisle – and everyone else for that matter – just sort of presumed that it wouldn't happen. Which was another bonus, I guess.

So there I was – a strange, but happy child. Everything was in place, everything had a reason and everything was good.

And then the letter arrived. The letter that was delivered by an owl. The letter written in emerald writing.

THAT letter.

**So whaddya think? Is it any good? Any reviews are appreciated :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I wasn't with my parents when I got the letter. It was the beginning of the summer holidays. They were sympathetic, if anything, when they found out.

I mean, come on! Who wants to be the girl who's a vampire, werewolf, human AND a witch? No-one, that's who.

I cried all night.

I woke up the following morning to the familiar scent of vanilla shampoo. It had been Bella's turn to make sure I didn't have nightmares.

"Hey sleepy head. Are you alright?" she murmured softly. I just sniffed and crawled deeper under the covers.

"You know, it's actually pretty cool. You know, you being a-"

"Don't say it! Please... not yet..." I groaned from under the white duvet. I just wanted to come to terms with... me.

"Okay. By the way, your mom and dad should be arriving soon. They felt like they should see you." And with that, Bella quietly left, closing the door behind her.

**Okay, I know this one is short. But I'm uploading the next chapter today as well, so I'm hoping that makes up for it :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

August 31st, 2017.

The evening before I got on the train to Hogwarts.

I glanced at the luggage in a pile in the corner of the hotel room in which I was staying. My Aunt Rosalie was in the bed next to mine, Esme and Carlisle in the room to the left and Mom and Dad in the room to the right. The others had stayed in Alaska. I could hear my Dad snoring.

Diagon Alley was a strange experience. They had all sorts there – a robe shop (I was glad to see we could opt for a blazer in the spring and autumn. Those robes looked so... ancient.), a book shop (I silently cursed when I saw a copy of Twilight on the shelves – right next to the complete Harry Potter autobiography set. ) a wand shop, apothecary shop, cauldron shop, joke shop – even an ice cream parlour! It was so... strange. Even by werewolf/vampire standards.

My wand is rather pretty – it's a pale wood (I wasn't really paying attention to _which_ wood it was, but never mind), 8 inches and has these sort-of leafy things climbing up to the tip, a bit like ivy.

My family eventually managed to convince me that being a witch was a good thing – Alice even lent me her ENTIRE collection of Harry Potter books to read over the summer. And – I'm just gonna come right out and say it- I really enjoyed them. Like, really really. I hope I don't turn out to be a fangirl, that would be really awkward. Especially if I ran into one of his kids whilst at Hogwarts...

The alarm next to me beeps. 7 am. I groan and roll over as my Aunt Rosalie gets up. It's cold in England – I hate it. Even though I come from Alaska.

**So there you have it. Another fairly short chapter, but still. Do you think I should've gone into more detail about Diagon Alley? I'm not sure. Anyway, next chapter will be up at some point :) God knows when though... **


	4. Chapter 4

Getting on to platform 9 ¾ had been an adventure in itself. We sort of stood around with this big old trunk and a tawny owl screeching on top of it, ignoring the strange looks from passer-bys and waited for someone who looked a bit like us. Eventually a sweet looking girl and her parents approached us and showed us the way onto the platform.

"I'm Gracie!" she said with a huge grin, holding her hand out. I shook it and said (a little bit less enthusiastically as she had) "Laci."

But right now it was five to eleven, five minutes until the train left. We (and Gracie) had picked out a compartment and hauled our trunks on the shelf above it. I was stood on the platform, saying my goodbyes.

"I'll be fine mom, I promise." I smiled at her worried face as she tucked a stray hair behind my ear.

"Okay... but send me a text as soon as you get there." she said, handing me a Motorola flip phone.

"And don't forget to write!" my dad added whilst giving me a satchel. It was tanned leather and looked vintage. "A gift from Alice." said Esme as she smiled at me. Alice was always getting me things - it was what she liked doing. In a way it was almost like _I_ was a gift to my family. Alice, Rosalie, Bella and Esme enjoyed nothing more than fussing over me, doing my hair, painting my nails, making sure I had all the trendiest clothes, etcetera. When I was younger my Uncle Emmett had joked that they were treating me like a princess, and I certainly didn't object.

Carlisle informed me that he had packed all the things I would need for the journey as well as some other things in the satchel. As I turned to Rosalie, she smiled and pulled me into a big hug. I could hear her crying. Sometimes it felt like Rose was more like my mother than my actual mom was. Suddenly, a thundering voice travelled down the platform;

"All aboard the Hogwarts Express!" someone yelled. I kissed each person (vampire/werewolf, whatever) on the cheek and got into the compartment. As I sat down next to Gracie, two people came rushing in, shutting the door behind them. One was a rather tall girl, with ginger hair and freckles. The other was a boy who looked about my age, with floppy brown hair covering the tops of his eyes. I smiled at them and introduced myself whilst I told my owl (which I still hadn't come up with a name for yet) to be quiet, as he had started screeching again. With a jerk, the train sprang into life and started moving along the tracks. Gracie, the boy, the girl and I all stuck our heads out the window to get one last look at our families. They were waving at me and as the train began to get further away I noticed that Carlisle was the only one who was managing to hold himself together. Even my dad was crying. I laughed to myself as I sat back down next to Gracie.

"Sorry, we didn't get a chance to introduce ourselves," the girl said. "I'm Rose Weasley, and this is my sort-of cousin, Albus Potter. It's our first year." she explained. She looked very proud with her sort-of cousin.

I, on the other hand, looked shocked.


	5. Chapter 5

"Are you alright?" The boy – sorry, _Albus_ asked me. I did my best to cover up my rather obvious no-I'm-not-alright-how-is-this-possible face and smiled at him. "Yeah." I said. Yeah? Really Laci? YEAH?

"Are.. are you sure?" Rose inquired. I realised I wasn't doing a very good job of pretending.

"It's just that... well, you're Albus _Severus_ Potter, right?" I asked him. He sighed as if he had been asked that question a million times before.

"Yes, I am." He said in bored, matter-of-factly manner.

"But... but it's your first year? _Today?_ Then how could... I mean why is... the ending..." I managed to splutter out. He seemed to understand what I was saying though.

"I know, the ending to Dad's last book is set on my first day at Hogwarts. He made it up. Imagined it. Is that _okay_ with you?" He seemed almost to sneer at me. And as if things couldn't get ANYMORE AWKWARD, a boy with bright blond hair came and sat down in our compartment. He looked grumpy. No, not grumpy... sad. He looked sad.

"There was nowhere else to sit... " he whispered in a voice so loud I could barely hear him, with his head down. Rose and Albus seemed to stiffen. They looked at their feet too. Gracie and I glanced at each other before Rose said

"I'd better go find James." and promptly left.

After about 15 minutes of awkward silence, I finally said.

"Hi, I'm Laci Black." and offered my hand. Both Albus' and the blond boy's heads snapped up when I said Black.

"Like... Sirius Black?" Albus inquired as the blond boy shook my hand curiously and told me his name was Scorpius. I laughed and said "No, as in Jacob Black." At which point it was Gracie's turn for her head to snap up.

"O. M. GEEEEEEE!" she squealed . I sighed in the way Albus had and looked at him as I mouthed the words "I know how it feels." at which he and Scorpius laughed.

After that, the train ride was a thoroughly enjoyable experience. I started off my chocolate frog card collection (Dumbledore, Rowena Ravenclaw, Circe and Harry Potter. Albus pulled a face when I took that last one out of the packet.) , we enjoyed a game of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans roulette (Scorpius got vomit flavour, it was hilarious) and when Rose came back and announced we should change into our robes we all burst out laughing because not five minutes before Al had joked about how she took after her mother.

When we arrived at Hogwarts, I was a little reluctant to leave my owl behind, despite the fact I still hadn't named the noisy thing. But I was reassured it would be taken to the owlery along with the others. Then thi man with shaggy grey hair and a matching beard took us all in boats to the castle, which was also huge. I was sure to lose my way, it looked ever so complicated. Like everything seems to be. The deputy head – Professor Longbottom, now that Professor McGonagall was headmistress – told us what was going to happen when we walked into the great hall. He explained about the four houses and the sorting hat, which was a relief because I was a little ashamed to ask if it was ACTUALLY how it worked. Before I knew what was happening, the large huddle of first-years I was in started moving through the enormous (and beautifully decorated, might I add) double doors and to the front of the great hall. I understood why they called it the GREAT hall now. Not only was it extremely large, but more magnificent than words could describe. The floating candles, the starry night sky on the ceiling and the friendly faces of all the pupils in it. Even Slytherin, which surprised me a little bit. Perhaps they had been made to be nastier people in Harry Potter's books then they actually were.

"BLACK, LACI." For a moment it didn't register in my brain. I hadn't even realised they had started until Rose pushed me forwards. I swallowed nervously and made my way to the front. I sat down on the stall and the hat was put on my head.

"Hmmm, where to put you..." I heard it say. "Plenty of courage, you'd be good in Gryffindor. But... no, I think I'll put you in RAVENCLAW!" Ravenclaw's table burst into an eruption of applause. I don't know why, I wasn't anyone special. I guess they're just a friendly bunch of people. I moved over to the table and sat down next to a boy.

Two other girls, Nancy and Drew Jones were also put into Ravenclaw.

"Ha, Nancy and Drew. Nancy Drew, I get it." He (Freddy Slade I believe he said his name was. He was a prefect.) said politely. Nancy and Drew just glared at him like they were sick of people saying that. It's good thing they always stuck together because they were identical, so I could just address them as "Nancy and Drew". Ravenclaw must be the house to put twins because another girl, Lily something-or-other was also put in Ravenclaw. Her twin, Ben, was put in Hufllepuff. She didn't look pleased. Gracie was also put into Ravenclaw, which made me happy. At least I know someone here now. She sat down next to me and started chattering away. I just let her talk, not really paying much attention. Talking seemed to make her happy. Meanwhile, Scorpius was put in Slytherin and Albus and Rose were put in Gryffindor.

And then – there was food. SO MUCH FOOD. And it was delicious. I had a full roast dinner with a garlic bread side (I have no idea why) and then there was profiteroles for dessert. My favourite. After the, quite frankly,_ ridiculous_ dinner, we were taken to our common room. It was stunning, with marble pillars, marble floor and a marble staircase. But it wasn't cold, it was actually incredibly cosy and comfortable. We all went to our dorm room and chose a bed. I was first in and immediately went for the one next to a radiator (apparently wizards still need a generic heating system) and a big arched window, with a dark blue and starry curtains draped over it. The same curtains were around our four pillar beds. The stars on the pattern almost seemed to be twinkling, I noticed as I got changed into my pajamas and drifted into sleep...

**A/N just so you know, I'm a British girl trying to write from an American's point of view, so there will probably be a few words spelt differently that I've failed to remember e.g pyjama = pajama. Thanks for reading, and review if you like. It really helps me out :)**


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, after I had gotten dressed, washed my face and brushed my teeth, Gracie, Nancy, Drew, Hannah and I went down to the great hall for breakfast together. As I sat down at the Ravenclaw table and began helping myself to some crepes, I felt someone tap on my shoulder. I turned around and saw Rose and Al sat at the Gryffindor table, grinning at us.

"Hey! Did you get much sleep last night? I didn't, the sixth years were having some kind of party." Albus said. "We've got Transfiguration first, what about you?" Rose asked. I told her that I also had Transfiguration and we discovered that we had almost ALL our classes together, except Maths and Biology. Apparently Hogwarts also teach some basic muggle subjects because they are "important life skills". They were Maths, English, Languages (including French, Italian, Latin, Greek and Spanish, all in one subject. Crazy, I know), Biology (including the anatomy of magical creatures) and Music. How is music an "important life skill"? I don't know, but the fact I had classes with people I knew comforted me a little bit. It made this new experience less scary.

As we were sat, talking, in the Transfiguration classroom, none other than Scorpius Malfoy walked in, followed by a group of Slytherin admirers. He looked unhappy again. I was going to gesture for him to sit with us when Albus told me not to. "Why not?" I asked "What about yesterday on the train? You seemed fine with him then." I continued. Albus did not reply. So I walked up to Scorpius and asked him if he wanted to sit with us, only to be greeted by the jeers of his Slytherin followers. "Why would HE want to sit with a boring old Ravenclaw and her stupid Gryffindor friends?" one of them sneered. "Yeah, she's probably a mudblood too!" another added. Scorpius looked disgusted at them and said

"I would love to sit with you." Then he picked up his books and moved to sit inbetween me and Rose. Next to me, Albus looked shocked but still said "Hi Scorpius" and then got out his Transfiguration book.

Transfiguration was a breeze for me, what with my dad being a shape-shifter and whatnot. I guess I must be able to picture exactly what I want to happen to whatever it is I'm changing. Defence against the Dark Arts was also pretty easy, but I found Charms much harder. Still, having Care for Magical Creatures afterwards was alright because we all got to see a phoenix being reborn, which was pretty cool.

And as we continued through the year, Albus, Rose, Scorpius and I all got closer. I had drifted away from Gracie slightly because she found some rather obnoxious Hufflepuff friends to go off with, but that didn't matter because by the end of the year Albus, Rose, Scorpius and I were best friends (much to the displeasure of Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy and Ron Weasley who were elbowed by their significant others after they did a double take when they saw Scorpius getting off the train with us).

And things stayed like that. Over the next 2 years, I became Ravenclaw Chaser, Albus became Gryffindor's Seeker and Scorpius grew more and more unpopular within the Slytherin house. Some nights we would let him into our common room to sleep on the sofa because his room mates had acted so nastily towards him. But it didn't matter. We all hung out all the time, sometimes even in each other's common rooms even though it was technically against the rules. But seeing as Albus and Rose let us in, it seemed to be okay and likewise when I let the others into the Ravenclaw common room.

4th year was when it all changed.

**A/N remember that this is Laci telling a story to explain how she got into a difficult situation. There's quite a large time gap towards the end of the chapter, but try not to be disappointed I didn't go into much detail about their early years of Hogwarts. Next chapter will be up sometime this week :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N hi. Hello. I realise I've been a bit MIA regarding the whole fanfiction thing but I had a lot of things on and was really busy. But I'm writing loads of chapters at once right now so I can find the time to update the story. Thank you for your kind reviews and if you could help me out by giving me some constructive criticism that would be much appreciated. I don't know how much longer this story will go on for but I'm hoping it'll be a while before I finish, because I really enjoy Laci as a character. I go into a little bit more detail about her appearance in this chapter to help give you a visual of what I imagine when I write. But I'll stop babbling on and let you read the next chapter. :)**

Things were strange even before the year started. Ever since 2nd year Scorpius, Rose and Al would stay at my house for a week or so during the summer holidays. Obviously it took some convincing (with help from Jasper) to persuade their parents that it would be a good idea to send their children halfway across the world to a house full of vampires (staying at La Push would be FAR more risky, what with the danger of one of the wolves snapping and all.) and Hermione, Ron, Harry and Ginny all stayed at our house as well for the first year (Draco and his wife didn't come, they simply said that if the worst comes to the worst "Potter" would help out). But it was fine, and Esme certainly enjoyed cooking for all those people, three times a day for a week. We weren't allowed to order a takeaway ONCE.

But this year there was a lot more tension between the four of us when Mom and I picked them up at the airport. This was strange occurrence number 1. Rose and Scorpius were acting strangely towards each and after I hugged them and turned to Albus, he just said "hi" and turned to put his luggage on the trolley.

However, after a couple of days things settled down and we all became like good friends again (despite the fact I couldn't shake the idea something was wrong. When I told Rose about it she told me I was just being paranoid.). I always missed them after they left but never for too long because Alice would take it upon herself to give me the BEST makeover EVER. Every year I'd say it couldn't get any better but BOY WAS I WRONG.

So this year Alice sat me down, turned on this old muggle singer (Nina Nesbitt) and blacked out the mirror so I couldn't see what was happening to my hair. I relaxed as Rosalie gave me a pedicure (yes I told you I was pampered. But Rosalie really loves painting nails, even if they're not her own. She gave Bella and Mom manicures and pedicures all the time) and let Alice do her thing as we all sang along to the song "Boy".

When Alice finished she simply said

"Perfect!" and then slowly took away the black piece of card in front of the mirror as all the girls in the room squealed. I stared in shock as I looked at my reflection in the mirror. My hair was back to it's natural colour, a brownish red (instead of the dark brown I had dyed it last year) and the ends had been ombréd (dip-dyed blond). It fell to just before my elbows and was in loose curls. My side swept bangs fell to slightly cover my eyebrows and two small pieces of hair from the front of my face had been braided back to join at the back of my head. My eyebrows had a slight angle in them, not so much that I looked evil but just enough to make me look fabulously sophisticated. A gorgeous gold colour had been brushed onto my eyelids with a darker brown colour in the crease and outer corner. Liquid eyeliner was applied along my top eyelid with a flick at the end and there was a soft peach shimmer on my cheeks. Alice had used a peachy nude shimmers lipgloss on my lips with my favourite pale pink lipstick underneath.

"You look beautiful," my mom said softly with a slight smile. "Much more mature than any other fourteen year old would."

"Speaking of which-" Carlisle's voice made me jump. I hadn't realised he was standing at the door but I smiled when I turned around and saw him. "-it's probably time to weigh and measure you Laci."

This happened every year so Carlisle could track my growth. He would measure how much I weigh and how I tall I was to find out what age my body was at roughly. Recently I had grown a lot so there was probably some truth in what my mother had said about me looking more mature than my age. I walked down the corridor to Carlisle's office and let him take what measurements he needed whilst my mom and dad waited outside the door. I left the office and we went to sit down on the sofa in the lounge. We were laughing about how my dad always lost arm wrestling matches against my Uncle Emmett when Carlisle came into the lounge with a puzzled look on his face he was looking down at his clipboard.

"What is it?" inquired Esme.

"It appears that Laci has reached maturity. Much like Renesmee, I don't think she's going to grow much more."

That was strange occurrence number 2.


End file.
